The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that supports a vehicle seat in a slidable manner.
For example, a sliding device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication H5-28739 (Patent Document 1) comprises a rack fixed to a fixed rail, a movable rail comprising a pinion meshed with the rack, and an electric motor for rotating the pinion.
In the sliding device of Patent Document 1, rotation of the electric motor is transmitted to the pinion via an irreversible deceleration mechanism. The irreversible deceleration mechanism is a gear mechanism that restricts transmission of the rotation from the pinion to the electric motor.
In other words, the sliding device of Patent Document 1 is configured such that, when the electric motor is in a stopped state, rotation of the pinion is restricted (prohibited) by the irreversible deceleration mechanism, and sliding of the vehicle seat is thereby restricted.